


Fear

by reasonablywittyatbest



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasonablywittyatbest/pseuds/reasonablywittyatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzy Stride is not afraid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umicorms](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Umicorms).



Lizzy Stride wasn't afraid of a great many things. Or anything according to her, her crew and anyone who had had casual contact with her. She had braved stormy seas and murderous ship mates before some people had even stopped wetting the bed. She would plunge fearlessly into battle, sneak through the darkest nights with no hesitation, mouth off too vicious guards, the things that lived in the deep held no terror for a child of the seas such as Lizzy.　

But Lizzy Stride really, did not like birds. She wouldn't call it a fear, and it wouldn't be wise to call it fear within her hearing either. There was just something about them she didn't trust. The rats may be vicious but the birds were up to something. With all that chirping, they just had to be planning something. Their small beady black eyes always staring about, Sharp beaks and tiny claws perfect for pecking and swooping. The way an entire swarm would take off with a giant whooshing sound. She always imagined the little feathered bastards getting caught in the long hair of pretty girls or gruesome images of those shark little beaks gauging out eyes.

Her crew had even picked up her habit of throwing stones at any bird that landed too close, or launching them into a group at a safe distance to scatter them. Apart from seagulls; they were sea birds and thus alright in Lizzy's eyes.　

Of course on land it was impossible to avoid them completely, run ins with the feathery beasts were inevitable. Once she had been strolling through a small unkempt park in a nicer part of town than her type were usually seen in, on her way back to the river from personally delivering some smuggled goods. When she stopped short, she realized suddenly, she was surrounded. The grass on either side was filled with pigeons, hopping and pecking at invisible food sources, the trees were filled with chirping song birds, even the path in front of her and behind her had been filled with the small devils. She could feel the gaze of a hundred tiny beady black eyes pressing in on her from either side.

Her hand went to her hook, currently strapped to her waist. Still she knew that it would be useless, her long war with the feathered demons had taught her close combat with the evasive flapping things was almost impossible, a quick scan of the ground around her revealed that there was none of her favorite ammunition, stones. Her pulse quickened, there was only one option, she would have to run for it. She steeled herself, and set off at a run through them flapping her arms to keep any that may stray too close away from her face, her heart pounding.

She stopped, panting, on the edge of the park and looked around wildly. If anyone had witnessed that she would kill them, on principle. The square area was still deserted and the birds were already settling back into the grass. Lizzy messed her hair back into order and straightened her jacket. She sneered at the birds and flipped them off before turning her back on them and continuing on her way as if nothing had happened.　

Still Lizzy Stride wasn't afraid of birds, she just really, really hated them

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by a friend to write about what Lizzy was afraid of. I could have written a million different things, and this what I did. And this, my friends, is amazing.


End file.
